User blog:RainbowPonies/My Dream Degrassiness Pt. 1
Clare, Alli, and I were walking outside school to chat. We were in the middle of the street when we saw a black, vintage hearse. "Matches your style of clothing, doesn't it?" Alli whispers to me. A guy of about 17 comes out of the hearse and says,"I don't mean to be rude, you 3 are in the middle of the street. Sorry, that sounded a little rude." "Well, now both you and your car are in the middle of the street to. Hi, I'm Courtney and these are my friends, Clare and Alli." I say. "Hi. I'm Eli. I'm new to Degrassi." Eli said. "Obviously." I murmer to Alli who giggled with me. Eli got back into his hearse, and I watched him the whole time, the 3 of us watched him drive away. "You 2 were a whole lot more confident then I was back there." Clare said. "Just because we spoke doesn't make us any more confident than we were. I almost totally just stared at his eyes the whole time. Do you know if they were green or brown?" I ask. "Green I think. I've never seen you get nervous around a guy. You are way more confident than me Brittney." Clare answers. "I wasn't looking or caring for that matter." Alli said. "I get nervous...sometimes." I say. "Yea, When?" Alli asks. "Never." I mutter. Apparently Alli heard me and said,"That sounds like the Brittney I know." "Great thanks guys. Well, I gotta find my sister and the pink deathtrap she drives. I hope I don't die from it. Besides someone has to keep Eli company." I say sarcastily.I leave Clare and Alli to find my sister's car. I absolutely can't stand my sister or her pink bug and the radio. My sister is in her car with the window rolled down and says,"Like being pale too much to come home with me?" "Yea, that and the celeberty gossip you constantly listen to on the radio." I say sarcastily. "Fine, walk home today. It's raining." She says. " Thanks for the obvious update." I say. I walk home in beautiful silence. The one downfall of walking is that my sister's always home before me. If I had a car, I could be home before her and then have the house to myself. I finally get home, the next thing I do is my homework. Clare and I have homework we're gonna work on in the morning before school for English. I put very little effort into the other homework I have in other classes like math or science. If grades mattered a lot to me, I would be have had a very different past life. Dinner is chicken, and my sister going on and on about celeberties. Wait...Oh great she's talking about guys, like, Eli? I decide to find out for myself. "Hey Kelsey, you wouldn't by any chance be talking about Eli, would you?" I ask. "Uh if your talking about Eli Goldsworthy, then yes." She answers. "If he drives a hearse then we're on the same page, if he doesn't, who are you talking about?" I asks. "Yes he's the one who drives a hearse. Wait, do you like him?" She asks. "Maybe. Um, I'm gonna go to bed so my life doesn't seem boring. Drive me to school?" I ask. "Sure. See you tomorrow. I know that I need to take you early tomorrow." She answers. I go to my bedroom so I can get some sleep (obviously). I lay in bed thinking about Eli and then I think about when I used to follow almost everything my sister did. I used to love pink. In fact, I helped her pick her car out last year. I used to always put my best effort in my homework. I had straight As all last year. Then my parents got divorced so then I realized I should be my own person, not what my sister is. So, I dyed all my pink clothes black and am now the person I was until 9th grade, myself. I fall asleep after about an hour of thinking. Category:Blog posts